Thinking of You
by DreamDevourer
Summary: She slapped his hand away. “I told you, you aren’t allowed to touch me— humph.” She made a sound of objection when she was pushed down on the bed.“I don’t like being rejected, Sakura,” he said through clenched teeth as he hovered over her.sasxsak
1. A call of duty

Posted: 3-09-09

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto...*sighs*

_Summary_: To win the foreboding war, the last Uchiha was called to lead the army. Uchiha Sasuke would fulfill his duties if only to make sure that the person he cared about would live a safe and content life. Though Sakura wasn't going to let him go without a fight. And even though he left without her knowing, and uncertain of him coming back alive, she promised that she would wait for him…always. Though when her mother finally intervenes, Sakura finds her self in wedlock and in despair...and then he returns.

_Pairing:_ Sasuke x Sakura (beginning to end)

_Rating_: T, some fluff here and there

* * *

**Thinking of You**

_By DreamDevourer_

Chapter One  
_A call of duty_

"Why are you acting so strange, Sasuke-kun?" the young woman underneath him asked with a small smile on her lips.

He stopped nibbling on her neck and sighed.

Her smile slowly vanished as he removed himself off of her. He sat at the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Something's bothering you," she commented as she scooted to his side. "What's wrong?" She placed her hand on his warm broad shoulder, and tenderly caressed it.

His response was another sigh as he placed his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his hands.

"I just saw you yesterday afternoon, Sasuke-kun, and you were fine, so why are you looking so gloomy now?" she said with a small chuckle, trying to lighten up his mood.

"Sakura…I…" He bit the inside of his mouth, unsure of how to tell her. He rubbed the white bandage that was wrapped around his forearm.

Sakura didn't miss a beat. With a worried look she got off the bed and kneeled before him. "Oh, no, is it your arm? Does it still hurt? Do you need to change the bandage?" She made a move to touch the white material but he gripped her wrist, stopping her from touching him. Her brows knitted in confusion. "Do you want to go see the doctor? Or maybe I should bring him here— "

"It's not the arm— "

"Well, if it isn't your arm then what is it?" she asked, a bit too anxious. She placed her left hand on his knee and waited for him to tell her his problem. "Sasuke-kun, come on. You're scaring me…"

"I didn't hurt my arm from training," he spoke lightly, keeping his eyes away from her face.

"What do you mean? You told me that you were training with one of your teammates, and you weren't able to dodge his attack, and then you were cut by his weapon…" her voice trailed off as he kept on slowly shaking his head.

"I lied."

"_Lied?_" she nearly choked. "You would never lie to me Sasuke-kun— "

"Just listen," he cut in a bit too brusquely. He ignored her stunned face and continued, "I told you that I got hurt from practice because I didn't want you to find out. I didn't want to tell you until I was certain it was true."

She didn't notice her fingers were digging into his knee until he held that hand in his rough one.

"Certain that _what_ was true?" she questioned, unsure of how to feel at this moment. She was confused as to why he was keeping a secret— he never kept secrets, and he never lied, at least not to her. "Sasuke-kun, what were you waiting for to be certain of? Please…"

He released her hand and she placed her hands on her own lap, waiting for him to continue. He said nothing, nor did he meet her eyes.

"What have you been covering with that bandage for these past two weeks then?" she asked. She didn't know why she was starting to feel uneasy.

Either he didn't hear her softly spoken question, or he was ignoring her for he didn't respond, nor did he move an inch.

Sakura stood up on her feet and sat on the bed beside him again. She half expected him to pull away once she started to remove the bandage.

Sasuke was unconsciously holding his breath as she unwrapped the bandage. He tilted his head so he could get a better look at her face. She looked shocked, probably confused as to why there wasn't any trace of blood on the bandage, nor a scar. And when she turned his forearm, she gasped.

"You got a tattoo!?" she asked with disbelief. "I can't believe you had me all worried over a tattoo…" her voice left her as her fingertips traced the black numbers on his skin. "No…no…_you would never_…" she mumbled. The white bandage slipped out of her right hand and her left remained on his arm. "Sasuke-kun, tell me this is a joke— no don't even say it is. It's too cruel of joke. Just tell me it's a nightmare, that I'm still asleep and when I wake up, your arm will be hurt just as you said it were." Her eyes started to blur up. "Sasuke-kun! Tell me I'm dreaming!" she demanded, standing up.

He didn't meet her gaze, he knew she'd react like this. He didn't blame her, after all, no one would want their loved ones to go to war.

"Slap me awake! Sasuke-kun, hit me so I can wake-up in your arms, and then we can both laugh at this dream!" Not waiting for him to do so, she slapped the top of her hand. Her hand turned a light shade of red.

"You're not dreaming," Sasuke stated, slowly raising his head to meet her scared eyes.

"Yes I am! I am! Oh, God, please let this just be a dream," she started sobbing. "You told me you would never enlist! You told me you'd always be with me! That you'd always be mine! We'd always be together! " she shouted at him as she wiped away her tears.

"Sakura— "

"Or were all those words just part of your ploy to get me into bed?" she sniffled. "Of course, how naïve could I have been? To think that you would even have feelings for me! I bet you have some other woman hidden somewhere! With the way people gossip about you, you probably have dozens! And I'm just some fool— "

He couldn't take it anymore. He hadn't expected her think in such away. Within the blink of an eye, he grabbed her wrists and pushed her onto the bed. "I have no one but you," he growled, pulling her hands above her head. "And don't you ever think otherwise." He closed his lips over hers, roughly, rapaciously. His lips nibbled and sucked hers; slowly, lingeringly, his tongue traced the outline of her mouth, tasting her salty tears on the curve of her lips.

She pressed her lips tightly together, stopping the feverish kiss. She knew he was trying to distract her, as he always did by kissing her, but that wasn't going to happen now. Although she stopped her actions, he continued with his. His kissed the corner of her lips, moving onto her jaw line, and her body unwillingly responded as she let out a small pleasured moan.

"Do you love me?" she asked moments later. She was trying her best to keep her voice from cracking.

"You know I do," he mumbled against her cheek, kissing away her tears.

"Then why are you leaving me?"

"Sakura, please don't," he pleaded with a frown as he pulled away.

"Don't what, Sasuke-kun? Huh? Don't ask you to stay? Should I let you go without a fight? Tell me, Sasuke-kun, do you think I care so little about you that I would let you go to war without fighting for you to stay first!?" She pushed him away and kept a good distance from him.

He sighed, unsure of how to handle her now. He wished she weren't so stubborn, though on the other hand, it was her stubbornness that he fell for. Her stubbornness and her caring nature. He reached for her hand but she moved further away until her back hit the headboard.

"You aren't allowed to touch me again until you swear to me that you won't ever leave me," she stated with those stubborn, beautiful emerald eyes that would always make him say 'yes'. But not this time. It was different now. He couldn't choose her above his duties, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Sakura, you knew very well that this day would come." She looked away with hands folded across her chest. "Why else would I train if not to serve my country?" He was trying very hard to be reasonable but if she was going to continue to ignore him, he was going to lose it.

"Gee, I don't know! Maybe I assumed you were trying to impress the ladies!" she scoffed, no humor was intended. She glared at the wall. The bed creaked lightly and her glare slowly averted to the young man that was now putting his shirt on. She felt like crying enough tears to overflow a river. Would this be the last day they were together? "What will it take for you to stay, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, she no longer glared. Her features made her look like a kid, not like the soon to be nineteen year old that she was.

He didn't turn to look at her, nor did he respond. He walked to the window and stared at the grey clouds.

"If I get on my knees and beg, would you stay?"

He didn't move from his spot. It was silent for moment and only his tapping on the window was heard.

"Maybe I should go beg the General instead!" she was getting angry— at him for not responding and at herself for not having enough power to keep him here. She crawled to the middle of the bed. "Don't test me, Sasuke-kun. You know very well that when I put my mind to something, I always do it. And if I say I'll plead with the General, then I bloody-hell will do so!"

"Stop being so unreasonable, Sakura," he demanded in dangerous tone, one that he only used during the training of his team. "Nothing you do or say will change my mind." He turned around and narrowed his coal eyes at her.

"Oh, so you _do _want to go off to war!? So much for all of your past objections about killing people!" Her hands formed into tight fists as she sat in the middle of the bed, her legs bent underneath her bottom.

Sasuke ran both hands through his jet black hair and slowly walked towards her. "I have my duties, Sakura, you of all people should know that. I am to serve my country whenever they need me— and now they need me to fight for them."

"They have plenty of other men they can send off to _die_!" Just saying the last word brought tears to her eyes.

He sighed, sitting on the bed. He made a move to touch her hair, but she slapped his hand away. "I told you, you aren't allowed to touch me—humph." She made a sound of objection when she was pushed down on the bed.

"I don't like being rejected, Sakura," he said through clenched teeth as he hovered over her.

"I don't like being left alone!" she shot back, trying her hardest to free her hands from his grip.

"You won't be alone, you have a family. Who, need I remind you, don't even know where you spend your afternoons at— or rather, _with_. " He wasn't sure why he felt the need to bring that subject up.

Her heart nearly shattered. She didn't miss that tone— that angered, saddened tone. It was her idea from the beginning to keep their relationship secret. It was improper to have a relationship with a man, unless of course that man was your husband.

"I'll tell them! I'll tell my mother that I'm with you! I'll tell the whole world that I belong to you, if you stay!"

"If only you would do so when you are not _threatened_ by my leaving you," he said with a light smirk formed by his perfect lips.

It felt as if she were just slapped by a metal hand. Her keeping their relationship secret really has hurt him.

"Then we'll do it tomorrow morning! We'll go together, or I can go tell her on my own if you don't want to come! No, we don't have to wait until tomorrow. I'll go right now— " She raised her upper body, but was pushed back in seconds. "I'm being serious, Sasuke-kun," she added sincerely, thinking he didn't trust that she would tell her family about him.

"I knew you'd object to this, Sakura, but I didn't think you'd raise such a tantrum." His choice of words weren't the best, and usually were always bluntly put, but it was too late to take them back.

"_Tantrum_!?" she scoffed, but found no other combat. She pressed her lips tightly together as she turned her head to the side. "Get off me, Uchiha Sasuke."

He obeyed without an argument. "I need to go Sakura, I'm sorry."

God, how she wanted to curl up in a ball right now and cry her eyes out. Didn't he know how much he meant to her? How much she would miss him? Did he think she'd just move on, and not worry whether or not he was alive each and everyday? She wasn't throwing a tantrum just for attention!

"They have _other_ men," she said as if hoping to remind him of those hundreds of men in the training camps.

He watched her closely as she placed a hand under her head to act as a pillow, and the other rested over the light green kimono. "But they _need _me…someone who knows what to do."

She caught on in an instant. She may be a complete ditz when it came to feminine things, but when it came to the military, she knew how it worked— all thanks to her deceased father.

"In other words, they need an _Uchiha,_" she spat with hatred. She didn't mean to sound so insulting, but she was angry. Not at the fact that he was an Uchiha, but at the fact that they were so easily used one moment and then the next, they are left to salvage for themselves.

"Yes, Sakura, Uchihas are preferable at the times of war," he remarked, letting her comment slip.

"Well, damn them—all those who sit in their high chairs ordering you around—to hell!" she snapped, sitting back up. Damn anyone who would use another without any regards to that person's life. Her eyes blurred again. "What more can those bastards ask of you and your family!?"

He stood up and walked back to the window.

"Family? There aren't any Uchihas left but you! How could they think to send the last of the Uchihas to war!? They could so easily send you off to defend this forsaken country, and yet they couldn't send their own to protect you and your family when you needed them! How could you serve them so freely!?" She rolled off the bed and stood a good yard away from him. "You're the last of your kind, Sasuke-kun, you could so easily turn them down if you _wanted_ to."

He turned around with such speed that she didn't even see him move. He gripped the back of her head and pulled her close so that his face was but an inch away. "Don't insult me with such words, Sakura. My family has died protecting this country, and I am proud to be doing the same," he said through gritted teeth. He was angry now. Why couldn't she understand why he was doing this? It was not so he could leave her, it was so he could protect her.

"My father once mentioned to me how proud you Uchihas were to die while fighting. What a noble way to die, Sasuke-kun. Forgive me for trying to stop you from getting your _honorable_ death," she replied with a small saddened smile on her lips.

"God, you are so infuriating!" His grip tightened and she let out a small painful gasp, but made no move to push him away. "Why can't you understand that I'm going to fight so I can be sure you are safe!? Why can't you see that I could careless about everyone else here— everyone but you! If the enemy is defeated by my hands, then I know you'll be able to live a safe life. Even if I may not be there, I'll still be happy to know that you are alive and living happily…" he stopped talking before he got _too_ emotional. Going off to war with such emotions could be the very death of him. He needed to have a clear mind for tomorrow's leave.

His hand on her head loosened and he detangled his fingers from her pink locks.

She pushed him away and turned her back to him. "Sounds to me that you wouldn't care if I were to live my life with some other man."

His body stiffened, he hadn't thought of that. He knew that he wanted her to be happy, and not wait for him to return because maybe he would never return. So for her to be happy, she would have to move on. She'd get married and have children, and their relationship would long be forgotten. His fists clenched at such a thought.

She walked back to the bed and laid on the left side. She was to be home at six and it was only four, so she decided to sleep this off, and hopefully by the time she got home, her heart would stop crumbling.

"If another should catch your interest, then by all means, let him love you the way I do," he said hoarsely as returned to her side.

The bed sagged behind her and she wasn't sure how long she went without breathing. She couldn't believe what he just said. He was the _only_ one— and will be the only one— who has captured her interest. The second she felt his hand on her shoulder, she shrugged him off and closed her eyes tightly. This was a dream.

Sasuke didn't fare so well with being ignored. His grip on her shoulder tightened as he roughly rolled her on her back. He pinned her down by her shoulders and narrowed his eyes at her face. Tears still seeped through her closed eyelids. The tip of her nose was red from her crying and her bottom lip quivered. It wouldn't be long before she finally broke down.

"But I'll be damned if they _could_ love you the way I do." To prove his point, he captured her trembling lips, and while his right hand held his weight, his left started to pushed away her kimono, revealing her luscious, porcelain skin. She gasped at the sudden contact of his cold hand against her warm skin.

He would show her how much he cared for her, this one last time.

_To be continued_

* * *

Hey readers!

So, here's to a story that will hopefully conclude in 5 chapters and will be successful. :)

Hope you enjoyed! You are more then welcomed to share your thoughts about the story/writing/characters/questions.

Thanks!  
DeeDee


	2. Wait for me

Posted:10/26/12

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto...*sighs*

_Summary_: To win the foreboding war, the last Uchiha was called to lead the army. Uchiha Sasuke would fulfill his duties if only to make sure that the person he cared about would live a safe and content life. Though Sakura wasn't going to let him go without a fight. And even though he left without her knowing, and uncertain of him coming back alive, she promised that she would wait for him…always. Though when her mother finally intervenes, Sakura finds her self in wedlock and in despair...and then he returns.

_Pairing:_ Sasuke x Sakura (beginning to end)

_Rating_: T, some fluff here and there

* * *

**Thinking of You**

_By DreamDevourer_

Chapter Two  
_Wait for me_

Sasuke knew that the best thing to do was leave before she woke up. The departure for everyone was at 9am, but if he waited until then, she would definitely cause a scene. It would kill him inside to see her cry even more. No, he couldn't say goodbye to her in person, he didn't have the courage to do so. He will leave before the sunrises, and wait beyond the borders, where she couldn't find him.

She will wake up soon, and notice that he was gone. And she will probably hate him for the way he left her, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Sasuke looked at the paper in his hands, a clumsy note he willed himself to write so she can read when she was awake. He sighed, as he folded it in half, and placed it on the pillow near her. God, she was beautiful, even with her rosy cheeks and puffed up eyes from all that crying she did earlier. She looked so innocent, curled up underneath the blanket. He reached out and gently moved her pink strands of hair away from her face. _Sakura, please don't hate me_, he thought as he leaned over her.

"Don't forget me," he whispered, and hesitantly placed his lips over hers. He didn't linger any longer, he grabbed his bag and with one last sad look at her sleeping form, he jumped out the window.

* * *

Sakura had the weirdest dream. The craziest dream actually. She had dreamt that Sasuke was leaving her to fight in the war. And that she was pleading with him to not go. What a silly idea. Sasuke would never leave her, much less go fight. He disapproved of fighting.

She opened her eyes and giggled, what a lame dream. She stretched on the bed like a cat and let out a loud yawn. "Oh shoot!" she sat up quickly on the bed. "Sasuke! Why didn't you wake me up! My mother is going to kill me when she finds out I spent the night here!"

Ever so slowly, it dawned on her, that there was no one lying beside her. There was no one in the bedroom. The cold breeze from the window gave her chills. "Sasuke?" She said in a half-pleading tone, hoping there would an answer from somewhere else in the apartment. But already memories from yesterday were coming back. "Oh god, no…"

Tears started building up automatically as she quickly got off the bed and started getting dressed. The cold breeze came into the room once again, this time causing a piece of paper to fly off the bed. Sakura grabbed it, but didn't stop to read it. She ran out of the apartment, and down the stairs.

Her feet hit the rocky ground hard as she ran. They were definitely going to hurt later, but she didn't care. She had to get to the gates fast.

"Watch it!" a woman yelled as Sakura ran past her, causing her to drop her shopping bags. "Sorry!" Sakura yelled back, not bothering to stop.

She was breathing heavily, she wasn't much of an athlete; the only running she has ever done was while sneaking out from her house and getting away from the guards.

_Finally_, she thought, as she neared the gates. There were a crowd of people there already, all saying their farewells to their family members. Sakura ignored the strange looks she was getting from the people around her. She knew she looked very unlady like. Her long hair was tangled and moving in all directions because of the wind. She hadn't even bothered to dress properly, only putting the top layer of the kimono on, looking as if she were wearing a bath robe. _If my mother saw me…she would kill me_, Sakura thought, but quickly removed that remark out of her head. She needed to find Sasuke. She had to make him stay. He couldn't leave her.

She started to panic as she walked through the crowd of people, not yet spotting the tall, dark haired man. "Please, Sasuke…please," she mumbled as she turned in circles, looking for him.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" she asked a nearby guy, with pineapple shaped hair

"Who?" the brown-eyed man said with an uninterested tone.

"Sasuke! Uchicha Sasuke! Have you seen him?" Sakura snapped, glaring up at him.

"Jeez, relax, it's too early in the morning for such loudness," the man replied, a bit annoyed.

Sakura might not be a fast runner, but Sasuke showed her a move or two when it came to fighting. Her hands fromed into tight fists, she was about to punch him.

"No, the Uchiha hasn't been around. He probably left with the morning team. Troublesome, who would want to wake up at 5am anyways," with that said, he turned away from her and walked towards his teammates.

Sakura felt as if someone had just knocked the breath out of her. He had left? Early? Without saying goodbye? Without giving her a chance to fight for him? To plead for him to stay one last time. She turned away from the crowd and started walking towards the gate. He was probably out there, somewhere in the forest. She wouldn't be able to find him, even if she tried. She didn't have any knowledge of the land outside of Konoha. She was just a helpless, weak, defenseless girl. And now she was alone.

She hesitantly walked closer to the forest, but didn't venture past a few trees. She fell to her knees and stopped fighting back her tears. "You are a coward, Uchiha Sasuke!" She yelled into the forest. "What's the matter! You couldn't look me in the eyes and tell me goodbye like anyone else! Huh!? You sorry excuse of a man! You are a coward, and a liar, and I hate you! Do you hear me!? I hate you!"

She hit the ground with her fists. Her heart hurt so much; as if someone truly tore it to pieces. She hadn't felt this way since her father had died. But even so, this was worse. She didn't think it would be possible to ever get over this.

And then it hit her, was she nuts? Okay, so he is gone for now. But he will come back. He was smart and strong, one of the strongest ninjas they had. He wouldn't get hurt. He would serve his country for however long he had to, and then he would return back to her, right?

_Yes, of course, he will come back to me_, Sakura thought, with some hope. She shouldn't be so negative, she had to stay strong for him. She had to pray for him. He will come back to her, and then they will live happily ever after. She tried to smile at this new thought, but couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Okay, Sasuke, you do what you have to do," she whispered as she stood up. "I love you, and I will be waiting." With that promise, she turned her back to the forest and headed back home.

* * *

He could withstand being punched, stabbed, burned, and any other physical pain, but he never knew his heart could feel so much pain. He had delayed going with the morning team, hoping to catch a glimpse of her one last time. But he stayed hidden in the shadows as she ran to the crowd, looking for him. He never knew anyone could love him the way she loved him. She was so sincere, so caring, and understanding. She was so full of life. She made him happy. But he knew he had to do this. If the enemy was not destroyed elsewhere, then they would come to Konoha.

He wanted to keep the fighting as far away from Sakura as possible. No danger will come to her, ever. And the only way to guarantee it, was if he fought the enemy himself. She would understand, maybe not today, nor tomorrow, but someday, she will understand he only left to keep her safe.

He watched as she walked towards the forest and he followed in the shadows, keeping a safe distance. He watchedas she fell to her knees and cried. She yelled out loud and called him a coward. Through her loud sobs, she said she hated him.

God, that was painful. But he knew that wasn't true. He wished he could go comfort her, but that wasn't possible. He had to leave this way. It would be easier. Her crying only got louder and her breathing became heavy. She held her hands to her chest. _Sakura, please. _He silently begged she would stop. It took so much will power to not go up to her and hold her in his arms.

He lost his mind for a split second, and was ready to do just that, but he heard her silent whisper. To anyone else, it would be an incoherent mumble, but he heard her.

"Okay, Sasuke, you do what you have to do. I love you, and I will be waiting."

A small saddened smile appeared on his face as he hid further into the dark shadows of the forest and watched her slowly walk away.

* * *

Her mother had found her as soon as she stepped through the gates. There weren't enough words to describe how angry her mother was with her. But Sakura didn't care. Her mother grabbed her by her arm and pulled her towards their house.

"Where were you last night, Sakura? Huh? You were with that boy, weren't you? How many times have I told you to never go near him? You never listen do you? You are so irresponsible! What did I do to ever deserve a daughter like you?" The rant went on and on, until they reached their home.

"Where are you going? Have you nothing to say to explain your behavior with that man, young lady!" Her mother demanded a response, blocking the door to Sakura's room.

"He has a name, it's Sasuke!" Sakura snapped back. "And why don't you just ask what you really want to know, go ahead, ask me!"

Her mother glared coldly at her. There was a time when they were civilized to each other, but somewhere along the way, she wasn't sure if it was after her father's death, or when she met Sasuke, that she started hating her mother. She was always trying to control her, as if she were her doll. Well, she wasn't, and she could do whatever she wanted without caring what society thought of her!

"Have you been sleeping with that man?" Her mother asked, her face slightly turning a light shade of red. Her mother was such a prude. If she saw someone kiss in public, she would be frantic about how it was indecent.

Sakura saw no reason in lying anymore. Sure there have been hints of her and Sasuke being together, but no one knew for sure. They were very secretive when they spent time together. But now, with him gone and his return unknown, what was the point of lying? She should've told her mother this long ago.

"Yes, I am. I love him, and I am promised to—" Sakura didn't get to finish her last word when she felt a sting on her face. Her mother had actually slapped her. And it hurt like hell, but she tried very hard to not show it.

"You will never have my consent to marry that cursed low-life, and if he knows what's good for him, he will die in that war or I will kill him myself shall he ever return. The whole town is talking about what a disgrace you have been to this family. Just look at you! Running around town with only _that_ on! Showing your legs and chest like those night women. Think of what your father would've said!"

Sakura had enough, she went into her room, and locked the door. She thought nothing of her mother's rant. She had more important things to think of. _Sasuke._

She fell into her bed, and it quickly dawned on her. The letter.

She hadn't had the chance to even read it yet. She snatched it out of her pocket. She took a deep breath and held back tears, just the sight of his handwriting saddened her.

_Sakura,_

_This is the fourth letter I'm attempting to write. I'm not very good at this, so this is it, I guess.  
I know you, Sakura, I know you are mad at me. I know you're thinking what a bastard I am. That never keeps his promises. I should've told you about all of this before, but I couldn't, Sakura. I just wanted to see you happy for as long as I could. There are a lot of stuff happening out there, that the people aren't informed. Everyone's safety is at risk, but most importantly, your safety is at risk. I will do anything to keep you safe, even if it meant leaving you for a while to fight off that danger. I don't know how long I will be gone, I don't know what will happen from today and onwards. But what I do know is that you're_ _the best thing that has ever happened to me. And no matter where I am, or what's happening, I will always be thinking of you._

Sakura burst out in tears, holding the paper against her chest. She reread the letter three times before she attempted to read the last line that was crossed out numerous times. There was something Sasuke had second guessed and decided to cross out. What could he have not wanted her to read? She held the paper up against the window, so the sunlight can shine through it.

_I will come back for you, wait for me._

He had scribbled that line out, possibly not wanting to burden her with it. He probably assumed she will go on and live her life, while he was away. That was definitely not what Sakura had in mind. Deep inside him, he wanted her to wait, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

She smiled softly as she recalled old memories of them together.

He was so serious, so quiet. But oh so handsome and caring.

And their first kiss.

Sakura chuckled a bit, remembering the first and only time Sasuke had blushed. He was showing her around the old Uchiha mansion, and he had looked so sad, even though he tried very hard to hide it. Without thinking, she had said out loud, "I really want to kiss you," and kissed him right after. It was only a soft peck on his lips, and she pulled away quickly, suddenly remembering she shouldn't have done that, but she couldn't help notice the blush on his cheeks. It had lasted only a few seconds, but it was long enough for Sakura to understand that he was just a boy with a broken heart, just like her. His shyness went away fast. He had wrapped his hands around her waist, leaned his head toward hers, and whispered, "You shouldn't have done that." Sakura hadn't had the time to reply because his lips were already on hers. Her mind became a big mushball. Her heartbeat had sped up and her stomach was full of butterflies.

It was magic.

_To be continued_

* * *

Hey readers!

Sincere apologizes on my behalf. I guess life happens, and the world of fanfiction is the last thing to worry about. But I have recieved numerious PM messages from you guys, wanted the stories to be updated, so little by little, I will try to update all of them.

Hope you enjoyed! You are more then welcomed to share your thoughts about the story/writing/characters/questions.

Thanks!  
DeeDee


	3. Are you thinking of me?

Posted:11/1/2012

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto...*sighs*

_Summary_: To win the foreboding war, the last Uchiha was called to lead the army. Uchiha Sasuke would fulfill his duties if only to make sure that the person he cared about would live a safe and content life. Though Sakura wasn't going to let him go without a fight. And even though he left without her knowing, and uncertain of him coming back alive, she promised that she would wait for him…always. Though when her mother finally intervenes, Sakura finds her self in wedlock and in despair...and then he returns.

_Pairing:_ Sasuke x Sakura (beginning to end)

_Rating_: T, some fluff here and there

* * *

**Thinking of You**

_By DreamDevourer_

Chapter Three  
Are you thinking of me?

Two weeks had passed since his departure.

Two weeks of worry, lonesome, and heartache.

Sakura didn't know if she could take it any longer. She found herself doing the same thing everyday. Waking up, eating breakfast, napping, eating lunch, going out for a walk, eating dinner, sleeping, and then waking up all over again. She felt like a zombie.

She knew something had to change. She couldn't continue like this. She avoided the few friends she had, as well as contact with anyone else. She just kept to herself, lost in her thoughts about him. Oh, how she missed him. Was he alright? Had he gotten hurt? Was he cold or hungry? Was he tired?

Her thoughts were never-ending. Her dreams were filled with him, some were nightmares, some were pleasant. She didn't know how to make herself at ease, until one day she walked into town, and overheard the last bit of a conversation.

"I started writing to my son the moment he left," the elderly woman said as she picked up some fruit, placing them in her basket.. "I don't get letters back very often. But so far it's been three weeks, and I've received two letters from him. Which is great! So I'll keep writing as often as I can."

"Oh that's great to hear, at least he will know you are thinking of him," the shopkeeper replied with a kind smile.

Her statement woke Sakura up from her sad state. It was like a slap to the face. That was it! She could write to him. Why had she not thought of this from the very beginning!? She dropped her basket on the ground and started running towards her house. For the first time, in weeks, she felt alive. She would be able to talk to him now. She was so happy, she had tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Sakura, what is the rush?" her mother asked, confused as to where all this enthusiasm suddenly came from, especially since for weeks now, she had been walking around like a ghost.

"Oh, mother! I've had a brilliant idea!" Sakura beamed happily, her face flushed from all the running she did.

Sakura's mother set aside her knitting, and hesitantly looked at her daughter as she stood up. "And what may this brilliant idea be, Sakura?" she asked, walking closer to her daughter, who was twirling in happiness, lost in her own world.

Sakura couldn't control herself, she was in such a good mood, that she gave her mother a big hug. "I'm going to write to him, Mother! I will write to him every day! And although he may not write back so often, at least he will know I care about him, and I miss him!"

Her mother's look was grim. And here she thought, Sakura would forget about that worthless scoundrel. Of course she knew that it would take some time. It had seemed Sakura was making some sort of progress. She had not even mentioned the boy's name in the three weeks since he had left. It would appear she was wrong to think that. It seems Sakura was just thinking of ways to contact him.

She sat back down and picked up her knitting again. So Sakura wanted to write to the boy? She could write all the letters she wanted to, but whether or not she received any letters from him—well, she was going to make sure no letters ever leave nor enter this mansion.

* * *

Sakura had left her mother quickly, going to her room to start her first letter. What would she write? How should she start it? Should she write a lot, or just a little at a time?

"Alright, Sakura, just write something, and then you can edit it later," she mumbled to herself and smiled.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Do you remember that first day we met? It was last March, on my eighteenth birthday. I was just about to blow out my birthday candles, when I saw you standing in the corner of the ball room. You looked oh-so-darn handsome, leaning against that wall. I'm pretty sure you crashed my party, since I know mother wouldn't have invited you. But I'm so glad you did. From that moment, when I saw you, I knew I wanted to be with you. When I blew out the candles, I wished for you to ask me to dance with you. The dancing had started, and I turned down so many invitations to dance, as you may have noticed, hoping you would eventually approach me. I saw you staring at me from that corner. You thought I didn't notice, but I did. Finally, the last dance was starting, and my mother was pestering me about dancing at least once, since it was my party. I looked back at you, in hopes you would take the hint, but you were gone. I was just about to accept another young gentleman's offer, when you called my name from behind me. I turned around, and there you were. Tall, dark, and mysterious. I didn't know much about you, actually I didn't know anything about you, only that when you came into town, I was warned to not bother with you. But when do I ever listen? You held your hand out, and gave me this_ daring looking, as if _you were trying to warn me of you. But instead, I grew even more excited. We danced our first dance. Must have been one of my happiest moments. We twirled, and twirled. I couldn't stop smiling, while you had that smirk on your face. And then the music stopped, and we were standing so close to each other, breathless. I really wanted you to kiss me, but of course, that wouldn't be the proper thing to do in front of everyone. My mother came and snatched me away from you, but not before you whispered into my ear, "Happy birthday Sakura, until next time." To think that such a serious man, could have such a pleasant voice. _

_I miss you, Sasuke. I hope you are doing well and you are staying strong. I think about you every day and every night. I wish you are here now. Until next time…_

_Love,_

Sakura

* * *

Sasuke sat on the cold ground, leaning against the tree trunk. It's been four weeks away from her.

They fought in nine battles already. He came close to his death on the second battle, because he was so lost in his thoughts about her. Afterwards, he had a good talk with himself. While in the battlefield, his mind had to be cleared. What good was he to her, if he were dead.

Sasuke took a bite out of his sandwich, and looked at his teammates. Each group had twenty members. He was somewhat pleased with his team. At least they were skilled in combat and didn't freeze on the battlefield. He didn't have to worry so much about them as he did for himself. He had to work on clearing his mind better.

It looked like one of his teammates was teasing another. He held a piece of paper in his hand, waving it around. "Haha, look at here boys, Ichi got a letter from his sweetheart back home…" The others all laughed, as they passed around the letter. Ichi was having a hard time getting the letter back.

Annoyed by the ruckus, Sasuke stood up, slowly walked up to the young man that now held the letter. "Give it here," he ordered. Without objection, the letter was placed in his hand. Sasuke turned back to Ichi and returned the letter to him. Ichi hesistantly took the letter, quickly bowing, and thanking him.

"Hn," Sasuke said without an expression. "Stop fooling around, and rest up. We have a long way to travel, and we aren't stopping for breaks."

"Jeez, what's the matter with him?"

"Looks like someone has a stick up his—" Sasuke glared, the man closed his mouth, scared for his life. He was too tired to deal with immature rascals, so he walked back to his spot, ignoring their questionable stares.

It hit him then, why he had been so gloomy. Of all the members in his team, he was the only one that hadn't received some sort of letter from someone back home. He tried to not think about it, but how could he not? He wondered why Sakura hadn't sent him anything. Maybe she didn't know she could.

What if he sent her a letter, that way she knew she could still communicate with him. And in the letter, he could reassure her that he was safe, and he was thinking of her, always.

With a somewhat more pleasant mood, he searched in his backpack for a pencil and paper. How should he start it? Should he just tell her of his experience here so far? He wouldn't go into too much detail about the war, since that was not allowed to begin with. Should he just tell her that he was alright, and missed her?

He wasn't really good with expressing feelings, it was hard enough telling her how he felt in person, much less to write it down. He sighed as started writing.

_Sakura,_

_It's been about four weeks since I left. I wonder how you are doing? Is there anything new happening? Do you miss me?_

Sasuke scoffed at himself, what a lame way to start. He crumpled the paper, and started another, and another, and another, until finally he was getting aggravated. He wrote like a damned fool in love. He didn't want appear that soft. He started again, this time with an old memory on his mind.

_Sakura, _

_I came to Konoha with a mission. Maybe I will tell you when I get back, the entire truth of my return, but for now, let it be just a mission. The man that gave me this mission had saved my life, twice. In gratitude, I gave him my word, before he died, that I would return and keep his most prized possession safe from all harm. I started to stray a little from the mission when I saw you for the first time, walking alongside your mother. She was talking on and on, and you were nodding, with a small smile on your face. You weren't happy, even though it appeared so. At first, I thought you were sad because of the loss of your father, but as time went on, and I observed you from afar, it seemed you just wanted to be free. You took every opporuntiy possible to leave your house, whether it was to help in the hospital, or tutor the younger kids. I saw something in you, that reminded me of myself. We were both lonely, weren't we, Sakura? I had no intention of making my presence known to you directly. After three months, it became increasingly hard to not talk to you. On your eighteenth birthday, you saw me, do you remember? That smile you gave me when you first spotted me, nearly took my breath away. It threw me off guard. I never expected anyone to give me such a warm greeting, especially from a stranger. From that day on, I couldn't get you out of my mind.  
Sakura, are you thinking of me? Because I'm thinking of you._

_Sasuke._

* * *

Sakura had sent three letters that first week she had started writing. Three weeks later, and she had sent a total of eleven letters. Now it was alittle over two months that he had left.

Why wasn't she receiving anything back from him? Did he not get any of her letters? Was he alright? Surely they would tell her if anything did actually happen to him. So he wasn't dead. The very thought made her sicken.

Maybe they hadn't reached him yet, or he didn't get a chance to respond back. He was in a war, after all. Sakura tried to justify the reasoning. But then again, everyone else she talked to seemed to have been receiving letters just fine.

Sakura continued walking onwards down the street. The first snow fall of the season started, she didn't even notice. She was lost in her thoughts, only to find herself at building he lived in. "Sasuke…please write back soon," she whispered as she walked past the building. She wouldn't give up that quickly, she would continue to write.

Maybe the first few letters got lost, or went to the wrong team. Surely, at least one of her letters will make it to him. Yes, she would continue writing.

* * *

Katana, Sakura's mother, watched from the window as her daughter handed the postman yet another letter. When will she give up?

She paid the postman generously so the letters will never be delivered, and paid him twice more for the letters that came from Sasuke. She looked at the box she held in her hands. Already it had dozens of letters from both of them. She didn't read them, she could care less what they said to eachother.

Sooner or later, Sakura will come to understand that she had no future with him. She will settle down with whomever Katana chose for her, and that would be the end of it.

It didn't pain her one bit, to see Sakura in such an agonized state. It was Sakura's turn to feel the pain that Katana had felt for many years. Sakura had stolen all the love from Katana's husband—Sakura's father. Katana let out a small irritated laugh, she wasn't even her real daughter!

Her husband had gone off on missions, many, many times. During one of those long missions, he had apparently falling in love with a woman, by the name of Mebuki, he met in one of villages. The woman had died in childbirth. And what does the scoundrel bring back with him? A new born child! That bastard dared to name her his heir! Katana had no where else to go. It would be a scandal if she left her husband. What else could she do, but pretend to be the loving wife and mother anyone could ever ask for.

Katana locked the box of letters in her closet.

But even her pretend affections weren't enough for her husband. Oh no. Whenever he was home, he spent all his time with Sakura. Giving her everything she ever wanted. Sakura was always loved. Katana couldn't make her husband pay, because he was already dead-just as he deserved to be-but she could most definitely make sure that Sakura will experience the same hurt as Katana had felt for so many years.

Unfortunately, Sakura was heir to his wealth, so Katana had to make sure she wouldn't make herself the enemy. Katana would get a big share of it, only if Sakura was married off. And married off she shall be. _Soon_.

Good riddance to all.

* * *

Sasuke gasped in pain, as he pulled out the shuriken that pierced his stomach. They were losing the battle, all because he wasn't focused.

It was close to three months, and he had heard nothing from Sakura. Was she alright? Did she not receive any of his letters?

"Focus Sasuke, focus," he told himself, as he dodged more flying shurikens.

But how could he focus, when deep down, all he could think was that she was moving on.

_To be continued_

* * *

Hey readers!

Thank you very much for your reviews, it's great hearing from you all, please keep on reading and reviewing, makes me happy, yes it does :)

Hope you enjoyed the story so far! You are more then welcomed to share your thoughts about the story/writing/characters/questions.

Thanks!  
DeeDee


End file.
